Coffee -AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: nhnh


Tis Coffee that created Concord

The door of the tiny apartment swung open and violently banged against the wall, threatening to destroy it. Maka strode in angrily, her head held high and her cheeks puffed out, as was her flat chest. Her back was straight, like that of a Cobra's preparing to strike its prey. She was followed by Soul who had decided to sink into a sort of crouch as he walked and submit to Maka's dominance. Maka suddenly turned to glare at him, her eyes filled with poison.  
"WHAT kind of a date do you call THAT?" She yelled, cornering the humble Soul.  
"I…uh…..a….um…..What wasn't to your liking, Master?" He whimpered, lost for words.  
"EVERYTHING! That crappy café for one! There was grease EVERYWHERE, and when it came to ordering, you ordered FOR ME! And I received food I hated!"  
"Well, I…I thought you liked that sorta food. And so, to save you from having to order, I ordered for you."  
"AND THEN, you took me to see that CRAPPY FILM! It was about an Easter Bunny, that didn't want to be an Easter Bunny, and instead wanted to be in a band! It's not logical! He hasn't got OPPOSABLE THUMBS! You need OPPOSABLE THUMBS to play an instrument, and don't get me STARTED on what his singing voice would be like."  
"Well, I thought you'd find it cu-"  
"AND he shits Jelly Beans?! What a disgrace to Jelly Beans! I don't think I can ever eat another one AGAIN! And what about EASTER?! What about the CHILDREN?! If he doesn't deliver the next generation of Easter Eggs, then WHO WILL?! Certainly not Santa, he's got enough on his hands!"  
"Maka, I think you need to calm down."  
"SHUT UP, SOUL! You're SO freakin' CHILLED all the time! WHY don't you have a sense of urgency?!"  
"Maka…Are you on your period?"

Soul felt the painful blow upon the crown of his head, his knees grew weak under the pressure and he fell headfirst to the ground.  
"You should NEVER ask a lady that, Soul!"  
"The fact that you didn't deny it means it's definitely your time of the month." Soul commented, cheekily.  
This comment was met by yet another blow on the head. As he lay on the floor, Soul just watched Maka's petite feet disappear into her room. When she slammed the door he sighed what was a mix between a sigh of relief and a sigh of agitation. He was of course relieved to have her gone so that she could no longer inflict pain upon him. But at the same time, he was agitated because he wanted to be with her and tell her that she could open up to him…Even about…Periods. He was cool with that, he understood that women needed to have a little whine every now and again.  
Soul scuffled over to the coffee machine to make himself a drink. He watched as the coffee oozed lazily into the glass. He zoned out, thinking about Maka, and Easter Bunnies, and Periods, and Maka. Suddenly, the glass shattered in his grasp. It created a large noise, and due to the silence in the room, it echoed even louder. Soul heard footsteps sounding from Maka's room.  
"Soul, you idiot! What have you done now?" She exclaimed, stomping towards him.  
"Just accidentally forgot to use a heat proof glass, that's all. Don't worry, Maka. I'll clean it up."  
"You forgot? Even when I stuck a post-it note on the coffee machine saying," She plucked the note off the machine and recited it, "Hey, Soul. Remember to use the heat-proof glasses for coffee, okay?"  
Maka placed her hands on her hips in a matter-of-factly way and gave him a you're-an-idiot-aren't-you stare.  
"I just had a lot on my mind, so I didn't notice it."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
Soul didn't want to say that he had her on his mind, because that would seem way too corny and uncool. He didn't want to tell her he'd been thinking of periods either, because that would seem weird and, again, uncool.  
"Easter Bunnies…" He replied, "Just Easter Bunnies…and, uh…the possibility of them, uh…evolving and…growing opposable thumbs…and playing in bands…"  
Maka just stopped, her mouth gaped open as she took in the momentous idiocy that was being fed to her. Soul just stared back, innocently, hoping that he would get away with something that idiotic or whether she would never believe him to be that stupid. After what seemed like ages, Maka burst out laughing.  
"Oh, Soul! You're so weird!"  
Soul felt kind of hurt that she would actually believe he was that stupid, but her musical laugh and joyous smile compensated for it. Due to happiness, he stooped down to kiss her. He cupped her head in his hand and closed his crimson eyes, only to be met with what seemed like a small hand covering his face.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Cried Maka, "You can't butter me up like that! You are a dreadful planner! You planned the date dreadfully, and you planned the kiss dreadfully. Thus, you are dreadful."  
"Just because you're using old fashioned words like 'Thus' doesn't mean you're going to win this argument! I may not have made the date to your liking, but I worked really hard! I put all my consideration and heart into planning that out, and if you don't like it then PISS OFF!"  
Maka was stunned for a moment. She did not think about how much thought went into the date. It must have been tough for Soul planning out something so apparently 'uncool' as a first date. Maka lowered her slender head and gazed at the glass and coffee covered floor in defeat.  
Soul was angry with Maka's behaviour, but he didn't stay angry for long. Seeing Maka's down-trodden face and hearing the awkward silence made him uncomfortable. It made him feel like the bad guy, like the one dealing out pain. He never wanted to hurt Maka, he just got annoyed by her constant bickering. He didn't like fighting with her and he didn't like the fact that a simple 'Quiet down, Maka' would not suffice. Soul's brain quickly thought of a way to break the silence.  
He got a heat-proof glass from the cupboard and poured Coffee into it before offering it to the sorrowful, young girl before him.  
"Coffee?"  
Maka looked up at his handsome face. His shark teeth on jovial display, his eyes full of sympathy and good intention, his hair rugged from a lack of showering. She sighed and accepted the offer, smiling as she did.  
"I'll forgive you for all your crap planning if you just go for a shower, you smelly fool."  
Soul laughed before rubbing her blonde hair and walking out of the kitchen.  
"Sure, anything for you."  
The absolute truth of that statement hit Maka hard. He truly meant he'd do anything for her. Like plan a date, or take an unwelcome shower…or get slashed across the torso in order to protect her. And then, Maka realised how ungrateful she had been acting, how utterly selfish and cruel she had been. She quickly placed the glass down on the counter, causing some coffee to spill onto the floor. She dashed to where Soul was walking towards the bathroom and sprung upon him.  
They both landed on the floor with a crash, though Soul had got the worst of it. A face full of tile and a back full of Maka. Her arms had snaked around his and her legs had clasped tightly around his waist.  
"Yes, my sweet?" Coughed Soul, "What is it?"  
"I just wanted to say that I've been ungrateful towards you, Soul. I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
She clung tighter yet, fearing that he would rear up and gallop away before her like a silver horse that was nought but a dream.  
"Of course I forgive you, Maka. I love you!"  
A tear of joy and satisfaction escaped from Maka's solemn green eyes and rolled down her soft, pale cheek. She realised how lucky she was to have such a kind and loyal partner as Soul.  
"Thank you, Soul. I love you too."  
She daintily kissed him on the cheek and breathed a contented sigh.  
"Well, of course I have to forgive you. I mean, you're on your period, so your hormones are bound to make you a stroppy bitch."  
"MAKA CHOP!"


End file.
